Metabolism of several different lipid types is being studied in regenerating rat liver after partial hepatectomy. The activity of the enzymes involved in the anbolism and catabolism of these lipid types is being investigated at different stages of regeneration. Subcellular localization of these lipids in adult and regenerating liver is being assessed.